


Shadow Princess drabbles

by ilovealistair



Category: Historical Fiction, Shadow Princess - Indu Sundareson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealistair/pseuds/ilovealistair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't find any fanfiction for this book and I no longer have the desire to write the long historical fanfiction I once did, so I'll just put some drabbles in here.</p><p>Disclaimer - I own nothing</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any fanfiction for this book and I no longer have the desire to write the long historical fanfiction I once did, so I'll just put some drabbles in here.
> 
> Disclaimer - I own nothing

Roshan’s words float in Aurangzeb’s head, gossamer strands with an almost seductive quality.

Padshah Begam

Dara is father’s favorite **son** , but Jahan is favorite above all.

Her favor would sway father. Wildly, he thinks of what he could offer. Nothing now, nothing real, but time would fix that.

If Jahan was a boy she would be crown prince. If father allowed her to marry she would be Empress. Aurangzeb cannot tolerate more competition, too many brothers as it is, but she could be Padshah Begam. **His** Padshah Begam. One of his biggest faults, he was told, was his inability to listen to advice. Why should he, a prince, listen to those below him?

He would listen to Jahan.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurangzeb wants so many things, wants for reasons of love and pride and legacy. He wants to be Emperor, to make his kingdom strong. He wants his fathers love to shine brightly on him, to draw Jahan’s eyes from Dara onto himself. He wants his family whole, blood running in veins rather than watering the sands.

He knows in his heart that perhaps only one will come to pass.


	3. Chapter 3

Ishaq is dear to her, her not-brother, and he is bold in tongue from their years of friendship. That he cares enough for her to risk the ire of an amir, of the penalty of death from her father should her rendezvous be revealed…it warms her heart. But she did not lie; this man is hers, will be her husband if father bends to her will.

And this man is **such** a man: skillful in words and on horseback, beautiful and powerful, a man of breeding. His bloodline is strong, certainly good enough for a match and she **wants** , so much more than what Dara or Bapa would find for her. They would want her to find happiness, but what do men know of women’s hearts?

After arranging Dara’s match to Nadira, she hopes perhaps the favor will be returned.


End file.
